


When Albus isn't Around

by the_real_Karaage



Series: When You're Not Around [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Lip Sync for Your Life, M/M, Magical devices at hogwarts, Pining Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius is adorkable, music fic, pining albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_Karaage/pseuds/the_real_Karaage
Summary: What does one do when they have the entirety of the Slytherin Dormitory to themselves? Have a solo dance party!In which one simple song turns into Scorpius lip syncing for his life and forgetting to finish up Albus's christmas present.Or, one of the top things to NEVER let your crush find out or, Merlin forbid, WITNESS.





	When Albus isn't Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space-marauder aka arin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=space-marauder+aka+arin).



> This has to be the fluffiest thing I have ever written, I didn't even know what to tag it really. It was really nice to write something fun to change up for a while. 
> 
> First of all, YES I REALLY DID RESEARCH A PRACTICAL WAY OF HAVING AN IPOD WORK AT HOGWARTS! It didn't really take that long to come up with a way to do it because I remembered Faraday cages from my computer science homework.
> 
> And secondly, this entire fic was inspired by Arin, aka Space-marauder @ space-marauder.tumblr and based on their video Solo dance Party - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2VwhWpNbng
> 
> Also I wanted to thank them again for granting me permission to write this fic up! They are so amazing and completely one of my head canon Draco and many others, so go check them out!

It all started over one day during the holidays. Scorpius and Albus had decided to stay at Hogwarts, much to the dislike of their parents.  More like Albus didn’t want to watch his brother and Teddy moon all over each other (really the pining was making him and Albus gag) any more than he had to and Scorpius didn’t want to leave him alone for the holidays. His father had understood, though grungily.  He had said goodbye to Albus in the Great Hall a bit ago, telling him to give his hello to Hagrid.  
  
Realizing that he had the entirety of the Slytherin house and dormitory to himself, he raced down to the dungeons with a wide grin. He actually needed to finish up Albus’ Christmas present and find that box thing again so he could listen to it while he worked.  
  
He reached the dorms, throwing his robes and bag on the bed before diving to his trunk. Harry, Hermione and him had actually made something really awesome over the summer hols. He had become really attached to Albus’ iPod, spending hours just lying on the other’s bed listening to the songs over and over. He had been a bit upset over not being able to bring it back to Hogwarts with him so Harry took him over to Hermione’s and they started to try to figure it out. It took a bit,  the last bit of summer holiday actually, but they finally were able to make it work.  
  
Electromagnetic radiation from the magic in the air was what caused muggle devices to frizzle out when they were introduced into a magical environment such as Hogwarts.  The weight of magic and the electromagnetic field that it sent out disrupts the waves of the devices like an electromagnetic pulse attack. They were able to fix this simply with a Faraday Cage. The tiny little box shields whatever device that is inside from disruptive electric fields, making the device work.  
  
He pulled the box and device out, placing it on his bed before setting it to shuffle. Once the device was safely locked in its box, he used his wand to amplify the sound.  He smiled, sitting back and just enjoying the music.  
  
It started with just one song…  
  
After dragging half the contents of his trunk out, he sighed standing up. It was a really good song. He bit his lip looking around. No one was there… Al would be a while with Hagrid and wouldn’t be back for another few hours at the most. When was he ever going to get this opportunity ever again?  
  
_Just one song, then back to business._ He told himself before closing the door to the dorm. He came back still looking around shyly before starting to lip sync a bit. By the time the chorus came on, he was completely into it, jumping up and down.  
  
“ _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu Ma, Nu Ma Iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei_.” He threw his hands up in the air, to the music.  
  
  
**15 mins later**  
  
“ _She’s like so whatever.”_ He mouthed, gesturing to the words and really getting into it as he moved around. He didn’t question the songs on Al’s iPod, he just went with it. “ _You could do so much better! I think we should get together now, And that’s what everyone’s talking about_!” He danced around, moving around the explosion of his trunk and the other beds. “ _Hey! Hey! You! You! I don’t like your girlfriend!”_ He sang shaking his head _. “No way! No way! I think you need a new one! Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend.”_ He sang, pointing to himself and winking _. “Hey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like me! No way! No way! You know it’s not a secret! Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend!”_  
  
**45 mins**  
  
He stood in middle of the dorm, half in his uniform as he lip synced for his life, going through the moves from the music video. “ _I know that I can't take no more. It ain't no lie, I want to see you out that door. Baby bye bye bye. Bye bye. Don't want to be a fool for you, just another player in your game for two. You may hate me but it ain't no lie. Baby bye bye bye.”_  
  
**1 hour and 30 mins**  
  
He was standing on his bed in just an undershirt and boxers, acting out Hamilton songs. _“ Sir, he knows what to do in a trench, Ingenuitive and fluent in French, I mean—_ “ He paused, letting the back up on the track sing, “ _Hamiliton_!”  
  
“ _Sir, you’re gonna have to use him eventually. What’s he gonna do on the bench? I mean—_ “ He lip synced, motioning with his hands.  
  
“ _Hamilton_!”  
  
“ _No one has more resilience, Or matches my practical tactical brilliance—“_  
  
“Hamilton!”  
  
“ _You wanna fight for your land back? I need my right hand man back! Ah! Uh, get ya right hand man back! You know you gotta get ya right hand man back! I mean you gotta put some thought into the letter but the sooner the better to get your right hand man back!_ ” He stomped on his bed, making dramatic gestures along with the lyrics.  
  
“ _Alexander Hamilton, troops are waiting in the field for you. If you join us right now, together we can turn the tiiiiiiidddeeeee_!”  
  
**1 hour and 35 minutes**  
  
He was dancing in the middle of the room again, dramatically with his Slytherin tie around his head.  
_“But I ain't promiscuous, and if you was suspicious, all that shit is fictitious, I blow kisses_.” He blew a kiss in the air, before hair flipping his tie back over his shoulder. “ _That puts them boys on rock, rock, and_ _they be lining down the block just to watch what I got. So delicious, It's hot, hot. So delicious, I put them boys on rock, rock. So delicious, They wanna taste of what I got. I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty!”_  
  
**2 hours**  
  
“ _But she doesn't know who I am.”_   He moped, lip syncing to the lyrics as he ran a hand through his hair. “ _And she doesn't give a damn about me, cause I’m just a teenage dirt bag baby_!” He air guitared using his wand as he thrashed around. “ _I'm just a teenage dirt bag baby!”_  


* * *

  
  
Albus had been gone for almost two and a half hours now, though it would have been longer if he hadn’t faked chipping a tooth on one of Hagrid’s rock cakes. He loved Hagrid, it’s just  he was tired and was hoping that he could just spend a nice quiet night in front of the fire playing exploding snaps with Scorpius. Or… maybe get a snuggle or two.. or Actually get up all the courage of his seventeen years and make a move… Or not, he hurriedly thought as the pit of his stomach started to filled with anxiety and nausea at the very thought of the act.  
  
He made his way up the stairs to the dormitory but stopped right outside the door; as it was almost vibrating off its hinges from the loud music coming from inside. He paused for a moment thinking of what to do. The only people left in the dorms were him and Scorp… He bit his lip to stop from bursting out laughing.  
  
He leaned in, knocking a bit but when he received no response, he opened the door.  
  
Inside the dorm, Scorpius was dancing (and tripping) wildly around the room and the explosion of his trunk had now spread from their beds all the way to the bathroom. Scorpius was not only dancing, but lip syncing in nothing but his undershirt, boxers and his tie around his head.  
  
Albus smirked, leaning up against the doorway to watch him for as long as his presence stayed unnoticed.  
  
“ _Your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showing, hot night, wind was blowing, where you think you're going baby_?” The blond sang, motioning with the lyrics as he flailed around, trying not to trip.  
  
“ _Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe?_ ” He flailed around, finally noticing Albus at the door. The other was shaking with laughter, a hand over his mouth as he tried to not make a sound.  
  
Scorpius froze in horror, staring at him in shock. They stayed like that as the blond slowly turned a shade of red that would make a Gryffindor jealous.  
  
“I’m… I’m just going to be in the Common Room…” Albus trailed off after he had composed himself. He left shutting the door. He stood there for a moment, before shaking his head. At least now he knew where his iPod went to. Scorpius was nothing but a flailing dork, but for some reason that’s what he fell in love with and to be honest that was what he loved about him. He walked off, settling down on the couch next to the fireplace.  
  
Scorpius turned off the music, biting his lip. Well… that’s one way to get the attention of your crush..  
  
It was going to be a very long and awkward Christmas Holiday…

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, so I know if you liked it!!


End file.
